


Can I Finally Say I Love You?

by Sorakuu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Break Up, Established Relationship, Furi is in denial, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorakuu/pseuds/Sorakuu
Summary: At that moment Furihata finds himself kneeling in front of his love, persuading her to re-think about her decision. Asking her to forgive him and begging her to stay. She wraps her hands on his, trembling as she does so and kissing his knuckles like how she always does. “I’m sorry Kou-kun, I’m so sorry but we need this break”Akashi then continues his thoughts on how to deal with the problem. What will he do? Will he take this chance and claim the brunette for himself? Or trying to help them once more? Whichever he chooses will be hard to do with risks of making Furihata’s trauma worst. He needs to think things through before making his decision.





	1. Side A: Furihata Kouki

Furihata starts his day by opening a can of Coke and a bag of jagariko flavored chips. He munches on it while starring the blank space of his note covered wall.

It’s already been three days since his fight with his girlfriend. Furihata never really understands the reason his girlfriend got angry. He tried to end the fight but what he said only made things worse. Furihata can’t handle an argument really well. Whenever he ended up arguing with someone he will just give in and let the other party wins. Well, not all fights or arguments just the ones he have with his family or his friends or his girlfriend.

Especially with his girlfriend, he will absolutely back down and let his girl wins the fight.

Nakamura Kaori, his girlfriend, is Kawahara’s friend’s twin sister. They met the first time through a gathering he went with Kawahara’s circle of friends. The two of them were the only one that came from different department so they ended up being together for the whole party. One thing leaded to another and they ended up being lovers.

It’s been a year of their relationship and Furihata is sure that they were fine. That nothing will ever make them fight and they will eventually raise a warm family with twins and a dog. But recently they will fight over simple things. Furihata tried to stop it by agreeing or doing the things that Kaori wanted but she only got even angrier. Furihata keeps wondering what did he do that make the black haired angry at him.

Furihata sighs as he reminisces about his fight.

_Furihata had an appointment with one of his lecturer regarding his chance to get a grant. He already prepared all of the documents needed when his girlfriend asked him to come and helped her with buying a present for her twin brother’s after he got an award in an Essay Competition._

_Furihata never could say no to her and she sounded really troubled. Furihata then did the dumbest thing he has ever done. He ditched his lecturer to come to his girlfriend rescue. They managed to buy something that his brother might like and went home with a couple of kisses._

_Sure he ended being called by his lecturer and barely missed his chance to get help from the university for paying his tuition but at least he can be of help to his girlfriend he thought._

_But then the story of how he almost missed his grant reached his girlfriend’s ears._

_One day his girlfriend came to his apartment gloomy and a hint of anger in her eyes. Furihata’s mind ran wild on the reasons of his girlfriend’s mood and re-evaluating every action he did that might be the cause while offering her a glass of warm chocolate milk. She accepted it but didn’t drink it._

_“What’s wrong?” Furihata asked wondering if she had a bad day at University._

_She tucked a tray strand of her long black hair behind her ear before started “I heard you almost missed your chance on getting that grant because you didn’t come to meet Matsunaga-sensei and went with me instead.”_

_Furihata jolted up at the seriousness of her tone. Her gray eyes locked at his brown ones. He could feel the pressure that she emitted just from her stare alone. I hope this won’t end up into a fight Furihata prayed._

_“Ye-yeah, well but I get it at the end so… it’s not a problem” he mustered every confident that might have been in him just to say it._

_His girlfriend slammed her hands on the table startling the poor brunette. “Not a problem!?” she yelled “Not a problem you say!? Kou-kun you worked so hard to get this grant!! You worked harder than anyone to maintain your score to get this chance! And you almost blew it away just because I asked you to accompany me?” she lowered her voice at the end of her sentence which Furihata really grateful for._

_“Well you sounded really troubled when you called me so I… I wanted to hel-“_

_“Kou-kun if I knew you were meeting with your lecturer I wouldn’t have asked you to accompany me!!” her shoulder shook from what Furihata assumed was anger._

_“I don’t want to be the reason you didn’t get the grant! I knew more than anyone that you deserve this chance after you have worked yourself like that! I-I” she cut herself, clenching her hand into a fist._

_“Bu-but I still got it at the end! No worries!” Furihata tried to sound cheerful but then her head snapped up and shot him a glare. She looked angry but there are hint of something else that Furihata couldn’t quite put a finger on._

_“This is what I hate about you” his girlfriend said to him. “You never said what you want. You always, always put everyone before you. At first I always thought that you’re being nice and selfless bu-but now you’re just being ridiculous!”_

_Furihata’s chest tightened at the words._

_“Kou-kun I love you! I care for you… for God’s sake I want us to be happy! But I can’t keep going on like this if you never said what you want. There are some things that you can be selfish about! And I’m absolutely fine with it, as long it’s something good I’ll gladly put my ego away and support you!”_

_“Umm, but I-I want you to be happy. I don’t want to force you to doing something I want”_

_“But it ends up being me forcing you to do what I want” she said._

_Furihata shook his head furiously “No, no, no, you never! I-I did all that because I want to! It’s not you-“_

_“Do you really want to miss your chance of getting the scholarship? It’s that what you want?” Furihata went silent at that. Since he was a freshman he wanted to help ease up his parents burden to pay for his tuition. That’s why after entering university in the department he really loved –Department of Biology Sciences- he worked extra hard to get a scholarship._

_Of course he really wanted to take the chance once he was offered. If he has to say the absolute truth he didn’t want to let it slip through his fingers. But he can’t said it, for some reason he never could tell Kaori what he wanted that might clashed with what his girlfriend want._

_He thought that he was being considerate but it looked like that wasn’t the case._

_“You don’t have anything to say?” Kaori asked while trying to compose herself._

_“Well, I-I don’t know what to say” Furihata replied._

_“Anything! Please just tell me what you want! I want to know what you really want” she pleaded “or do you always view me as an egoistic girlfriend that want his partner to do everything she wanted? Do you think I’ll get mad over a ‘no’ from you? I can try to compromise as well Kou-kun…” his girlfriend started to cry._

_“P-p-please do-don’t cry” Furihata pleaded. He really didn’t know what to do in this kind of situation. Usually he would agree with everything that her girlfriend said so that he could end their fight quickly. But know his girlfriend wanted him to argue with him. He still didn’t really know why though. “_

_You really don’t have anything to say?” the black haired girl asked._

_Furihata threw his gaze into the floor._

_There’s actually something Furihata wanted to tell her. Furihata had his thought on the problem but he was too afraid to actually say it. He was too afraid that it would upset his girlfriend even more and lead to them breaking up._

_Upon not getting any answer Kaori stood up and gathered her things._

_“Ka-kaori-chan?”_

_“I’m sorry Kou-kun, I-I need some time alone” she said as she walked herself out of his apartment._

_At that time Furihata was too overwhelmed by sadness that he didn’t even run to chase after her._

Furihata sighs and sips at his coke again. He tried to contact her afterwards but he could never reach her. He tried to find her at her class but she was never there. Yesterday his twin, Kaoru, came and told him to give her time.

_“You also have time to think what really made her upset at you” Kaoru said._

And that’s why he is in his room staring blankly at his wall. Trying hard to figure out what has he done to upset Kaori.

 _What should I do?_ He runs his finger at the rim of his coke can.

As he continues to stare at his wall, his phone buzzes. Furihata whips his head to the right and left side of his bed looking for the device. Once he finds it, he takes it in his hand and sees the caller ID.

**Kagami Taiga.**

Furihata wonders what will the red head wanted as it is rare for Kagami to call him. Usually when they wanted to meet or that Kagami needed something with Furihata, Kuroko will be the one who calls him. The two have been an item since the second year of high school. They were so close since the first year that no one was really surprised when the Light-Shadow duo announced their relationship.

Now that they are in college, they are like a married couple.

Furihata swipes his smart phone and puts the device on his ear while letting out a soft ‘hello?’

 _“Yo Furi!”_ comes Kagami’s answer.

“Kagami! What’s up?” Furihata tries to sound cheerful and happy, not wanting to show his real emotion; gloomy and not happy.

 _“Kuroko and I were thinking to have a reunion tonight. You know, me, Kuroko, you, Kawahara, and Fukuda”_ Kagami ends his sentence with a hum.

“Ah, um, that’s sounds good and all but I… I can’t today” his sadness seems to seep through him into his phone to the other side since Kagami replies _“You don’t sound so hot. What’s wrong?”_

Furihata shakes his head despite knowing that the red head won’t see him. “No, I’m fine. I’m just, well… not in the mood to meet people…?” his last sentence doesn’t sound too confident and Furihata can’t help the blush on his face.

Way to go at trying to sound cheerful he thinks.

There is a long silent before he has his answer. _“Furihata-kun this is Kuroko”_ the Shadow says with such a soft voice that Furihata feels calm and content all of the sudden. _“It sounded like you’re not feeling well”_

“No, no it’s okay. I’m fine really”

_“Furihata-kun, you know you cannot possibly lie to me. I’ve known you since our first year in high school so I know when you’re lying”_

Furihata almost let out a curse at how observant Kuroko is. How the Shadow knew he was lying just by his voice is prove that his observational skill has increase in time. Furihata groans as he lies flat at his back. He didn’t want to talk about his fight with his lover. Especially when he himself not even sure what had caused the fight.

Maybe he knew but just won’t say it out loud.

“There’s… something happened” he finally manages.

Kuruko gives him an acknowledgement hum before inviting him once again to meet up. Furihata is reluctant at first but with so much persuasion Kuroko has offer he finally gives in and agreeing to meet with his old friends.

 _“Thank you Furihata-kun, let us meet at our apartment at 11 a.m tomorrow instead. Kagami-kun will cook something you like”_ Kuroko tells him as the brunette gives a forced laugh. _“And Furihata-kun?”_

“Yes, Kuroko?”

_“You know that you can tell me about any of your problems. If I could be of assistance I would like to help you Furihata-kun”_

Furihata let a ‘thank you’ slips his lips before he draws the phone away from him and press the screen to end his call.


	2. Side B: Furihata Kouki

Furihata stares at the bell of Kagami’s apartment. He is 45 minutes late and he is too afraid to open the door because of that. Not when he hasn’t come up with a made up reason on why he was late.

He mulls over the best excuse so that his coming late will be forgiven. While Kagami, Kuroko, and Fukuda will overlook something like this, Kawahara on the other hand will be pretty piss off with him and lecture him about punctuality. After he finally comes up with something believable he presses the door bell and waits until the owner opens the door. He prepares himself when he hears screams and rapid foot stomps from the other side.

“There he is!! He’s late again!!”

“Finally I can eat!!”

“I’ll open it”

_Click._

Kagami’s red head peeks out from the door. “Yo Furi! Kawahara is _furious_ at you” Kagami opens the door wide enough for the brunet to slide in.

“Um, pun intended?” Furihata remarks at the use of the word ’furious’ in English by Kagami. The Light only smirks and walks first inside. Furihata can almost hear Izuki-senpai’s voice and his tears of joy on that pun.

The brave coward removes his shoes and slips in the indoor slipper at the entrance. He takes a few sighs before coming into the living room where his friend already sitting nicely at the table. Well, Kawahara looks annoyed though, as he taps his finger on the table furiously.

“Um hey guys” Furihata gives them an awkward wave.

“You know that we are meeting at 11, right?” Furihata nods “and what time do you arrive?” Furihata looks around to find the clock. It is 11:49 a.m.

“You’re late again Furi! That’s make it like your fifth time already!!“ Kawahara snaps at him. “How many times do I have to tell you that you have to be on time!! It’s common sense! Are you even Japanese?” Kawahara crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“I can’t believe that you can call yourself Japanese when you can’t even come on time! It’s understandable if it’s like for ten minutes but almost an hour?”

“I can explain” Furihata says as he sits down with them, making sure that he creates enough distant from Kawahara.

“Do explain!”

Furihata feeling confident tells him the made up story he just come up when he stares at the door bell not long ago. “You know, the lady who lives next to me? She asks me… yes she asks me to help her with… her groceries and… stuff” Furihata glances at the floor before looking up again. “It’s quite heavy for her to lift on her own”

Kawahara narrows his eyes at Furihata’s story. He locks his eyes on Furihata who starts to fidget under his friend’s gaze. Not long after that he turns to Kuroko asking for help. The Shadow stares at Furihata for an uncomfortably long time before speaking. “I’m sorry Furihata-kun but lying is bad” Kawahara shouts ‘I knew it’ at the end of Kuroko’s sentence. “Fukuda-kun here have waited too long for you to come, since Kagami-kun insisted to wait for you before we eat”

At that Fukuda cries out an agreement, demanding the Ace to serve the food quickly. Kagami who is re heating the food at the kitchen yell out “Wait a sec will ya! Geez!”

Furihata on the other hand feels as if the room’s temperature increases. He can feel his face flare with embarrassment of getting caught lying. Why have he thought that he can lie to them anyway? Kuroko could tell that he was lying through phone! It won’t be hard for him to see Fuirhata’s lame excuse when they are face-to-face.

“Um, sorry… I just, well” Furihata scratches behind his neck of course he can’t tell them that he purposely took his time on getting here. It will end up with Kawahara flipping the table at him.

“Kuroko can you help me prepare the table?” Kagami’s voice can be heard from the kitchen. The Shadow immediately rises to help his boyfriend. Furihata’s eyes follow Kuroko’s movement. He offers his help to the couple, not wanting to trouble the two (not because he wants to get away from Kawahara’s deadly glare, no he doesn’t) but Kuroko politely declines.

“Well? What is your real reason?”

The brunette is considering his option to tell or not to tell.  He makes a list of pros and cons in his head if he ends up telling them about the whole problem. If he tells them he will definitely receive good advices and maybe they can tell him why Kaori-chan was angry at him, but he is sure that he’ll cry in front of his friends. If he doesn’t tell them, well he’ll never know what he did wrong and he’ll just get more stress, getting depress even but he won’t cry in front of his friend. Tough choice.

When Furihata starts to think that he is more than glad if an earthquake suddenly happen and all everyone within the Kanto area are asked to evacuate, Kagami comes with a big tray.

“Okay, now stop talking and let’s dig in!” Kagami says as he put down everything from the tray to the table. Bless Kagami and his perfect timing. The Light puts down a big plate of tonkatsu and a huge pile of karaages. He takes the tray back and goes to the kitchen again, maybe to get out another dish. Fukuda yells out ‘Hell yes, meat!’ while pulling the plate of karaages close to him.

Kuroko starts to put rice in bowls and put them in front of everyone. “Ah, Furihata-kun. Kagami-kun actually made you omurice” Kuroko’s lips pulls into a barely-there-smile.

“Really?” Furihata perks up at the mention of his favorite dish.

As Furihata squeals in delight, Kagami once again comes out with the big tray. He puts down other dishes that smelled heavenly good; a plate of yakitori, a plate of stir-fried vegetables, and tsukemono. Fukuda immediately takes the plate of yakitori and pushes away the karaage.

“Kuroko please take care of the soup” Kagami says as he puts down the tsukemono. The blunette gives him a quick nod before disappearing in to the kitchen. “Ah, also bring Furi’s omurice!” Kagami yells.

Furihata sighs in pure bliss. It’s been too long since the last time he ate Kagami’s special omurice. At their second year of high school, Kagami made a new omurice recipe just for Furihata. He said that he was browsing through new ideas and came upon a recipe for fried rice. The red haired said that it looked delicious and tried it out. He has made the prototype version to the others when Furihata suddenly commented on how nice if the dish turns into omurice. Kagami liked the idea and made it the next time they came over to his apartment.

Well, it was actually just putting an egg omelette on top of the fried rice, but it tasted so delicious and blend well together that Furihata couldn’t stop his spoon.

_“It tastes a little different from the last time”_ Kawahara pointed out at that time.

Kagami said that he modified the recipe a bit to suit Furihata’s palate more. After that Kuroko avoided Furihata for a whole two weeks.

“Here’s your omurice Furihata-kun” Kuroko’s voice suddenly comes out next to his ear. Furihata shrieks with the highest pitch his voice can make. Even after all those years of being friends, Furihata still can’t handle when the Phantom Sixth Man appears beside him so suddenly.

He wants to shout the classic ‘since when did you get here?’ but it’s getting too old to be use anymore.

“A-ah, thank you Kuroko” Furihata receives the plate and sniffs at the mix of spices emitted by the omurice. “It’s been so long since I tried your omurice Kagami” Furihata sighs, taking the spoon handed to him and begin to cut the perfectly shape delicacy.

“Yeah? I guess the last time was when we celebrated your birthday?” Kagami taps his finger on his chin, remembering.

“That long?” Furihata asks not really paying attention as he is busy devouring the meal in front of him.

“Ah, you three! When will you start eating? Furi and I already eating, like half of our meal! You guys should start too!” Fukuda protests between bites. He makes it over dramatic, like Furihata just only begins to eat.

Kagami, Kuroko and Kawahara begin to eat.

After a warm, domestic atmosphere lingers for like 15 minutes, their conversation turn into something that Furihata prefer to be forgotten.

“So are you going to tell us your reason or what?” Kawahara glares at Furihata pointing his chopstick at Furihata. Talk about not being Japanese to Furihata then doing something considered as impolite in the Japanese community. Furihata holds himself from commenting at that.

Instead he puts down his spoon and letting out a sigh. Once, twice, three times. At the fourth, Kagami smacks the table. “Tell us dammit!!”

Kuroko turns to look at Furihata and encourages him to spill the truth. He did so in a non forceful way and ‘you-can-talk-when-you-want-to’ manner but knowing Kuroko since high school, his acting like that is the blunette’s way to make people actually talk while thinking that it’s their own choice to tell him. Deceiving people to spill everything without looking too pushy.

Furihata knows that but still falls for it every time.

Furihata scratched his jaw with his fingers. “Well, it’s something silly really” Furihata starts but everyone’s attention is glued on him so dodging the question will only make them even more curious. So the brunette gathers all of his courage and begins his story.

“I had a fight with my girlfriend”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter~ hope you enjoy it! Thank you for reading!


	3. Extra Side: Kuroko Testuya

"I see, so that's why Kaoru looks like he wanted to say something to me about you” Kawahara-kun muses. 

“Wh-what did he say?” Furihata-kun whips his head up locking eyes with Kawahara-kun’s.

“Well one day he asked if I heard something about you, and I told him about you getting the grant for spring semester but then he seemed troubled, he said that he was worried that you won’t receive it or something. I didn’t understand why”

“After hearing Furi’s story I think it’s maybe because of Furi and Kaori-chan went to buy present for him? He sort of feeling guilty” Fukuda-kun adds.

“Which was a very foolish action to be done, honestly” Kuroko decides to speak up. After what Furihata-kun has done to maintain his grade, Kuroko can’t understand why the brunette would do such a thing.

“Yeah! Why would you do that Furi!” Kagami-kun jumps in.

“I know that I was dumb to do that but Kaori-chan needed me!” Furihata-kun tries so hard to keep a stern face but Kuroko knows that he is about to cry.

“That’s why she is angry at you Furihata-kun. You always do things like this” Kuroko isn’t trying to make Furihata-kun feel bad, but the Chihuahua really needs to understand what he have done is wrong. In fact, this is not the first time Furihata-kun has thrown away something important to him to help out his girlfriend. Kuroko remembers when Furihata-kun completely went out to help his girlfriend with her project even though they were supposed to come up at their book lovers circle. At that time Furihata-kun was supposed to come because he planned to get an important reference book from a senpai at that circle. The reference book was supposed to help him with the class he was failing, but then he almost missed the senpai’s help if not for Kuroko met with the senpai and was asked to hand it to Furihata-kun.

There is plenty more example of this behavior. Like when he ditched class (again his failing class) to help Kawahara-kun escaped from being almost arrested, or when he sacrificed his sleeping hour to help Kagami-kun with his science-related paper, even though he also has to come to class early the next day.

With Nakamura-san it only got worse.

Furihata-kun can’t say ‘no’ to her. For some reason Furihata-kun has developed this way of thinking that doing absolutely anything his girlfriend wants will make her happy. Well it will if it was his former girlfriend, but Nakamura-san doesn’t feel the slightest bit happy. She came to Kuroko once asking for advice.

_“Do you think that I look like a girl who over controlling his boyfriend?” Nakamura-san asked._

_“I don’t think that you look like that type of girl” Kuroko have answered “What makes you think that, Nakamura-san?”_

_Nakumara-san was hesitating at first but answered after a couple of minutes debating to herself “Well, I heard some guy talked to Kou-kun about… me. He said that it felt like I was controlling Kou-kun, as he can’t say no to me” she told Kuroko. “He said something about Kou-kun breaking their promise because of me? I didn’t know about that, and Kou-kun never tell me anything… but I felt bad, I mean if only Kou-kun tell me I won’t ask him to accompany me instead. Beside he said he was free” Nakamura-san said with tears forming his eyes._

Kuroko recalls times when the two fight over the same thing. But each time Furihata-kun will be clue less as to why the fight happened in the first place. In Kuroko’s honest opinion, Nakamura-san wasn’t at fault because most of the time Furihata-kun never said that he had to do something else when she asked him. But that doesn’t mean Furihata-kun is completely wrong either.

Kuroko can understand the reason of his friend’s action. It definitely has something to do with his former girlfriend in high school. Call it a trauma if you may, it makes Furihata-kun somewhat afraid to decline people’s request. Especially his loved one’s.

_“I have tried to know his schedule and every promise he made with other people, or important days but there were some things I don’t know and those were the one that end up being ignored by him” Nakamura-san started to shake “and it was all because of me. Maybe I’m not suitable for Furihata-kun” she cried._

Kuroko sighs at the memory. “This has happened before Furihata-kun, not once or twice but many times” Kuroko notices the tears drop from Furihata-kun’s eyes. “How can you still not understand what makes Nakamura-san angry?” Furihata-kun mumbles an ‘I don’t know’ over and over before his sobs turn into a full cry.

The other three aside from Kuroko starts to panic. Fukuda-kun who sits next to Furihata-kun starting to rubs his hand on the brunette’s back while giving some sort of encouraging words. Kawahara-kun immediately sits up and does the same. Kagami-kun on the other hand, jogs to their bedroom only to come out with a box of tissue. While Kuroko appreciate their concern for their dear friend, this kind of behavior will only make Fuirhata-kun more oblivious to the matter than he already is.

“Kagami-kun, Kawahara-kun, Fukuda-kun” Kuroko’s voice was neutral but still hold some seriousness in it. “Please, can you guys leave me and Furihata-kun alone so that I could assist him with his problem?” Kuroko demands.

“We-well, if you are giving advice we can help too” Fukuda-kun says to the other two and receives a nod from both.

“I’m very sorry, but what you will do won’t be too much of a help. You will only make him more in the dark at this matter. You guys always pick Furihata-kun’s side whenever he had fights.” Kuroko crosses his arms in front of his chest.

“We-we’re not Kuroko”

“Yes you are Kagami-kun” Kuroko locks eyes with his lover trying to make him understand the important of his talk with Furihata-kun “Please, believe me. My intent is only helping Furihata-kun, so please leave us only for one hour or so” Kuroko eventually pleads to them.

The three finally understand and walk to the front. Kuroko sighs in relieve and turns his attention back to Furihata-kun who is still crying. He sits up only to be sitting again next to the brunette. The brunette takes a tissue and blows his nose, trying to stop the falling of his tears. Kuroko smiles at that. Gently he reaches out to cups Furihata-kun’s right hand with both hands. He rubs his thumb across the brunette’s knuckles in attempt to calm him down. After a few hiccups and more blowing, Furihata-kun begins to calm down. Kuroko takes that as his cue to continue.

“Furihata-kun, what I’m about to say may seems like I’m blaming you and you may end up remembering your days with Kanagawa-san, but I really want to help you. I can’t stand seeing you like this.” Kuroko waits for Furihata-kun’s approval before he continues. After a couple of minutes of silent, Furihata-kun lifts up his head and sees directly at Kuroko

“Please tell me what did I do wrong”

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Kuroko turns off his phone after the fifth tug from Kagami-kun. He glances at his side, seeing his Light pouting at him. The sight is really cute, and it takes every will power he has to not laugh at it. “Who are you texting so intensely with?” when Kagami-kun is jealous he looks exactly like a child.

Kuroko turns on his phone again to answer his text from Akashi-kun “It’s Akashi-kun” Kagami-kun groans.

“Don’t tell me you’re texting him about Furi?” Kuroko only nods not looking at his lover as he is busy answering Akashi-kun’s texts. “Why would you tell that midget about Furi! It will only make him move!” Kagami-kun protests.

“I'm helping them Kagami-kun” Kuroko turns off his phone again and positions himself so that he is lying on his side facing Kagami-kun.

“I don’t think texting that red haired weirdo is helping Furi and his girl you know?” Kagami-kun extends his arms and drags Kuroko close to him. “You’ll only make them break up” Kuroko hums, absorbing the warmth of his lovers.

“I’m aware of that. But I’m not texting Akashi-kun because I want him to take this chance and confess to Furihata-kun” Kuroko nuzzles his head on Kagami-kun’s chest making his next words muffled. “I only asked him to talk to Nakamura-san”

“Ugh you make the rival talk to her? What the fuck Kuroko!” Kagami-kun says.

“They have been in friendly terms since Furihata-kun and Nakamura-san started dating, Kagami-kun. Akashi-kun is a sensible person. He won’t do things like trying to break Furihata-kun and Nakamura-san apart; if he really wants to do that he would do it a year ago” Kuroko comments. Kagami-kun hums in approval sending a short vibration to Kuroko’s cheek.

They keep silent for a while, trying to feel each other’s warmth. Kagami-kun runs his hand to Kuroko’s hips, drawing him even more close to his own body. “So Akashi will probably give her advice on how to get back with Furi? Wait… shouldn’t Furi be the one receiving advice?” Kagami-kun asks, slightly pulling Kuroko away from him so he can show the Shadow his confused expression.

“I never say that Akashi-kun will be giving advice even though that'swhat it usually happen, I only said that he will talk to Nakamura-san about something related to Furihata-kun” Kuroko confesses.

“What is that something?” Kagami asks. Kuroko shrugs. Explaining to Kagami how it is something only him, Akashi-kun and Nakamura-san who know. “…you’re sinking my ship” Kagami-kun mutters quietly.

“Maybe” Kuroko smiles to his Light “or maybe I am just helping someone in need Kagami-kun” Kagami-kun sighs as he kiss the crown of Kuroko’s head, clearly not wanting to push the subject further.

"Furi will be the one who decides it” he says.

“Yes” Kuroko lifts up his head and gives Kagami-kun a full kiss “Furihata-kun will be the one who decides it”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to make thin story on both Furihata and Akashi's POV but there will be some chapters with other's just to show how the other viewed this problem. Thank you so much for reading!!


	4. Side A: Akashi Seijuurou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Akashi's POV was really hard.... really hard. English isn't my first language and writing a formal sentences to represent Akashi's polite speech is very tricky,but I tried... so enjoy!

His phone chimes, signaling an incoming text message. He turns on the device and presses the little icon shaped like an envelope, finding Kuroko’s text. He reads through it carefully, absorbing every bit of information Kuroko provides in his text. Kuroko just informed Akashi about Furihata’s latest fight with his girlfriend. At first Akashi has to wonder as to why Kuroko sent him a long text message about Furihata’s situation. Even though Akashi is fine with him giving the news about Furihata, Akashi has known Kuroko for years and when Kuroko is involved means that he is currently plotting something.

**From : Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Subject : re: re: It’s about Furihata-kun**

_I’m asking Akashi-kun to come to our university and talk with Nakamura-san. After what Furihata-kun and Nakamura-san have told me I think Akashi-kun should help as Akashi-kun knows the best about their relationship._

Akashi almost lets out a sigh.

While it’s true that Akashi is one of the few people who knows the whole story of Furihata and Nakamura-san’s relationship, a part of him refuses to help. Nakamura-san and him are rivals for Furihata’s affection after all.

Akashi got closed with Furihata after they celebrated Kuroko’s birthday right after the Winter Cup of their first year. The brunette was still scared of him during Kuroko’s birthday party he even fainted at the sight of Akashi when he opened the door that day.

_“Otsukaresamadesu!” Furihata shouted as he opened the door._

_“Hello, you must be Furihata-kun” Akashi greeted him._

_“A-Akashi!?” he started to stutter and paled when he noticed Akashi. His legs even shook like a newborn dear._

_“Since everyone’s here, I brought them over as well” Kuroko had told his teammate. But Furihata screamed and his leg gave out on him, he fainted._

Deep down Akashi was confused as to why the brunette reacted that way upon seeing him. But then after a while he remembered what his other personality had done in front of the poor guy when they first met. He stabbed a scissor at Kagami, almost stabbing his eye out in the process. The brunette saw the whole scene, and according to what Kuroko had explained to him, it gave Furihata nightmares for weeks.

The brunette later confessed that it made him slightly afraid of scissor.

At that time Akashi felt guilty of what his other self have done, but he felt offended at the same time. In his defense, he knew that Kagami would dodge his attacks and it was merely an act of warning to the Tiger. He didn’t really mean to scare the brunette.

That’s why after they have settled down at the table Akashi moved to sit next to Furihata and attempted to fix the image that the brunette held of him.

_“It would be great if we could face each other again” Akashi said to Furihata as he held up his drink._

_Furihata held out his dirnk, and answered while stuttering “Y-yes! De-definitely!”_

The way he held his drink and his speech was too formal it felt like he was drinking with his boss. Akashi gave him reassuring smile and noted to himself to start slowly if he wanted to change his image.

After that Seirin and Rakuzan had a practice match, and the brunette was once again put in to mark Akashi for the second half of the game. Akashi had to admit, despite him still shaking and shrieks too much he improved quite a bit since Winter Cup. After a couple of seconds marking Akashi he stopped shaking and marked Akashi with all of his being.

That time he last a little longer and able to assist his friends on gaining points by stealing the ball from Akashi.

Akashi was impressed at how he changes so much after only couple of months, so after practice Akashi came up to him and shook his hand telling him that he had done a good job. The brunette returned the gesture with trembling hands. Akashi realized some of his ego hasn’t really gone and it didn’t feel right when he shook hands with him. But he wanted to change after Seirin beat him and after Kuroko had showed him the real meaning of true sportmanship.

After a couple of meeting, the brunette seemed to be more relaxed when the two of them met. He still stuttered when Akashi talked to him, but he never fainted. It warmed Akashi’s heart to know that the brunette have changed his opinion on Akashi, even if it was only a little bit.

At one point of their conversation one day, Furihata has completely warmed up to Akashi. He even smiled and laughed at Akashi’s attempted jokes. And Akashi silently vowed to completely change the brunette’s view of him. He wanted the brunette to view him as someone who’s approachable, and weirdly enough Akashi wanted to get to know the guy better so he asked for the brunette’s contact info.

_“Eh? Um, my-my contact info?” Furihata had asked._

_“Yes, if you don’t mind sharing it that is” Akashi saw how the other point guard chewing at his bottom lip. Throwing his gaze anywhere but Akashi, scratching the back of his neck before he looked back at Akashi._

_“Um, sur-sure” he fished out his phone from his bag and they exchanged contacts._

Akashi would text Furihata whenever he had the chance, or when he came across their previous text conversation and was a little shocked to find that he actually enjoyed their conversation. The brunette had an interesting and unique opinions  that Akashi sometimes texted him just to know his view on things.

After a while Furihata’s became more comfortable with him, as he noticed that Furihata would text him first on multiple occasions.

Akashi admitted to his friends; the Generation of Miracles and his teammates that he was fond of the brunette and found his action somewhat endearing. He had found himself saying the word ‘cute’ to described the brunette multiple times, consciously or not.

After the match with Jabberwocky and his other self ‘disappearance’, he texted the brunette asking for them to meet.

Even though he was happy for their victory over the foreign team, he felt a little bit lost or ‘empty’ as he would like to describe it. Maybe after so many years spending time as two persons in one body, the lack of the other make him somewhat lonely.

He might seem like he enjoyed his time alone but in fact that he was never alone. His other self would always keep him company, through hard times and good times.

So after his other self was gone, he sought comfort to one Furihata Kouki. Whenever he was with the brunette he could feel himself relax. Maybe it started because he wanted to change the mental image Furihata has held in his mind about Akashi but now he truly wanted his company.

It took him a year to finally decipher his true feeling toward Furihata Kouki. At first it shocked him, as he never would’ve thought that his preference was quite different from what he always believed. Akashi never thought badly about people who are attracted to a person from the same gender, it was rather easy for him to accept the idea of homosexuality. Especially when some of his friends from the Generation of Miracles share the same sexual orientation.

But when it happened to himself, he found it a little hard to accept.

He have grown up knowing himself as straight, so the idea that he wasn’t what he always knew wasn’t settling down quite easily. He consulted to Kuroko, someone who have had experienced what he has been through and someone who would most likely give a somewhat logical advice.

But when he finally came in terms with his self, Furihata came to him and asked for advice about a girl.

_“Her name is Nakamura Kaori! Well, we only been closed for like a month but I felt really comfortable with her” Furihata blushed._

Akashi will be lying if he says that he didn’t feel hurt at that time. He was really hurt, and the pain from his chest made breathing felt like a difficult task. But Akashi managed to stay composed he even gave Furihata a couple of advice. He still tried to impress Furihata though, Kuroko even encouraged him by saying he still has a chance.

But then Furihata chose Nakamura-san.

Nakamura-san noticed Akashi’s feelings for Furihata after only meeting a couple of times. Even before they started dating, Nakamura-san has met Akashi before and she stated that the way Akashi acted towards Furihata gave away his affection.

 _“I won’t lose to you Akashi-san! I’ll capture his heart first!”_ she had said to him. They did have a little rivalry going on but after Furihata and Nakamura-san got together, Akashi regards her as his friend.

Akashi had planned to give up on Furihata but then they started to have their first fight.

Furihata consoled to Akashi about the matter, crying at him and his heart ached in need of enveloping his arms around the brunette and never let go. He abandoned his planned to move on, and started to once again trying his luck on capturing the brunette.

Nakamura-san came to him after she heard Furihata sought advice from him.

_“I know you still love him, Akashi-san but I’m his girlfriend and I will not give him to you” she declared._

Akashi knew how genuine her love for him, but looking back at all the reason they fought Akashi can’t help but feel empathic towards her. That’s why Akashi will give her advice and help them mend their relationship every now and then.

He sighs and types a reply. He will try to talk to Nakamura-san and tries to help them with their relationship. He loves Furihata very much, and he doesn’t like the idea of him feeling sad. All he wants is for Furihata to feel happy, even if it means that he has to throw away his feelings and helps a rival.

**To : Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Subject : re: re: re: It’s about Furihata-kun**

_I will be more than glad to have this talk with Nakamura-san if it’s to help Furihata. I will personally text Nakamura-san and arrange my schedule to meet hers._

Akashi then presses the send button.


	5. Side B: Akashi Seijuurou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exams are finally over!! and I can finally post again! *throws confetti* This is unbeta'd and I still can't figure out how Akashi's speech should be like, but please enjoy this chapter! thank you so much!

Akashi grabs his phone on his desk where he has left it last night. After he sent his last message to Kuroko his Father has announced that he would like to have a video call. Akashi although feeling a little bit shocked, he abandoned all of his other works and began to open his laptop. It’s an unprecedented event for his Father to try using video call. Usually he will only call Akashi or text him to have an audience. He’s Father is changing.

 All thanks to Furihata and his Miracles friends.

They chatted for quite a while, even though the first couple of minutes Akashi had to help his Father figure out how to make himself appeared on the screen. When they were done it was already past 12 o’clock, so Akashi decided to text Nakamura-san first thing in the morning for he wouldn’t like to disturb her sleep.

**To : Nakamura Kaori-san**

**Subject : Can I have your time?**

_Good morning Nakamura-san, I have heard that you have a little fight_ again _with Furihata. If it isn’t troubling you, can we possibly meet? I would like to have a talk with you. Please inform me when you are able to see me. Thank you._

Akashi scans his text once more before he presses the send button. He doesn’t want his text message to give the feeling of intimidating or commanding. Akashi is aware that people will still feel intimidate by Akashi. For years he has tried to change that image to no avail. So at least he doesn’t want his friends to feel the same.

A chime from his phone alarms him for a message. He turns on his phone and sees a reply from Nakamura-san. _That was fast_ he hums.

**From: Nakamura Kaori-san**

**Subject: re: Can I have your time?**

_Good morning Akashi-kun, it looks like Kuroko-kun has told you everything, huh? I am free tomorrow afternoon, is it okay to meet at that new café near our uni at 1 o’clock? The one we planned to visit but you got a meeting with your dad._

Akashi takes a quick look at his schedule as he tries to remember the place.

He will have a meeting with one of his advisor at 9 o’clock to discuss about his classes for the spring semester. After that he will have to return the books he borrowed from the school library. He estimated the time he has to spend to discuss about his spring semester course and returning his book. He still has time.

“I still can return the book if I finish my discussion at 11” he mutters to himself.

He types his reply after he is sure that he can make it to the café at 1 o’clock. His finger glides through the screen, typing each word carefully. He wants it to be more casual, more ‘teenager like’ as Takao likes to call it.

**To: Nakamura Kaori-san**

**Subject: re: re: Can I have your time?**

_Certainly, I’ll see you tomorrow at 1 then. See you there Nakamura-san_

**From: Nakamura Kaori-san**

**Subject: re: re: re: Can I have your time?**

_See you Akashi-kun_

Seeing the reply Akashi nods to himself. He feels no need to reply the text so he tossed his phone to his bed and continues with his morning routine.

 After graduating high school, Akashi applied for university in Tokyo. He went to the most prestigious university in Tokyo, T University. Naturally he got accepted with the highest scores in the entrance exam.

 He took Business as his major for obvious reason, even though he has mastered the art of business since he has helped his Father with their family business since he was a child. But if he wanted to one day become the CEO of Akashi Enterprise, he has to have a degree on business so that other people won’t see him as spoiled child riding on his Father’s coat tail.

He wants and will complete his education in the best institute and gets perfect grades so when he rises to become the CEO not only because he’s the heir but because he is capable of being one.

Since his family’s main house is in Kyoto and his house in Tokyo is far away from T University, Akashi bought an apartment; a modest size apartment near the campus, only a station away. Even though in his opinion the apartment is small his friends beg to differ.

 _“This is not what you call a modest apartment anymore, Akashi!”_ Furihata had told him when he invited the brunette for the first time. He remembered how the brunette fidgeted in the front door, afraid of steeping inside.

Akashi chuckles to himself as on how the brunette’s hand trembled when he touched the furniture, telling something along the line of ‘not wanting to break anything’.

Even though the brunette has become used with Akashi’s presence, there are sometimes that he returns into the trembling Chihuahua in front of him. While it broke Akashi’s heart knowing that the brunette still feared him, Akashi can’t deny that Furihata looks cute when he shakes like that.

It makes the Emperor feels like bullying the brave coward to see what reaction will the brunette gives. Call him a sadist, if you may, but he can’t help but wanting to see it.

After finishing his morning routine, Akashi contacts his lecturer. Reminding him of the meeting they will have. The answer comes just as Akashi is about to enter the station. He takes a quick look at his phone, types a quick reply and continues to buy his ticket.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

 

Akashi enters the café. It is crowded with customers, mostly university students who lived in a dorm near the university. The cafe is known to serves delicious cakes and other pastries. Upon entering the smell of sweets and coffee attacked his nose. He looked around, searching for Nakamura-san. 

He sees Nakamura-san sitting at the booth on the far end of the café. He walks directly towards the booth, smiling at the waitress passing him and gently coughs to get the girl’s attention.

 Nakamura-san jolts at his voice but turns around and offering him a sit. Akashi nods and took her offer. After he sits, he looks at Nakamura-san carefully. She is usually a very neat person, hair perfectly combed, wearing neat clothes and natural make up. But the girl in front of him doesn’t look anything like the usual Nakamura-san.

 She just tied her hair in a messy bun, a couple of stray hair sticking out in every direction, wearing laundry clothes, and wearing no makeup. Those are the sign that usually appeared in this situation. Akashi has had seen Furihata looked like this before.

 “Greetings Nakamura-san” Akashi offers.

 She nods to Akashi once, taking the menu that lies on the table “Ah, I haven’t actually order yet, what does Akashi-kun want?” she asks.

Akashi ignores how hoarse her voice sounds like and takes the menu which lies on the table in front of him. The Emperor quickly scans through the list, asking Nakamura-san for recommendation after a while before he made up his mind and calls for the waitress. After the waitress has left them, Akashi once again looks at Nakamura-san.

Akashi notices the bag under her eyes and how it swelled a bit.

Nakamura-san joins her hands together and brings it close to her face. Then she rubs her hands together and brought it back to her face. Akashi soon realized after knowing her for quite sometimes that it is her way to calm herself. Akashi sees how the girls rubs her left knuckle with her right thumb and puts her hands back to her face. The girl then sighs folding her arms on the table and drops her head on top of it. Akashi waits until the girl is comfortable on sharing her problems, based on his experiences rushing her only makes things worse. 

Their food and drinks come not long after.

For Nakamura-san a croissant and mont blanc with a cup of vanilla latte. Akashi has chosen for himself a slice of apple pie and a cup of black coffee. He picks his cup and sips the liquid, feeling slightly disappointed at the beverage. It is so watery he might as well is drinking a cup of water. 

“Well, this sure is something else” the red head comments. Nakamura-san chuckles as she sees Akashi’s expression.

 “Too watery?” she asks “Kou-kun once told me that you’re very picky when it comes to coffee and tea. He said that you have a really high preference”

 "Well, I don’t think that anyone would like to drink something they thought was coffee only to discover it didn’t really taste that much different than mineral water, no?” Akashi replies earning a laugh from the girl.

 “Yeah, you can say that again. We never really come here for the coffee you know? We come for the cake” Nakamura-san says as she nibbles at her croissant.

 They go silent once again. Akashi starts to eat his pie. Giving Nakamura-san time to thinks and forms her words is what the red head can do to assure that this problem will be fixed. He doesn’t want what happened long time ago to happen again. Nakamura-san can be very violent when she is forced.

 “I don’t know what to do anymore Akashi-kun” Nakamura-san declares after mutilating her croissant.

 “I think that I have done everything I could to make him understand that… that he can’t keep sacrificing everything for me. Especially if it’s for something as stupid as accompanying me buying a present!”

 “Well, Furihata is a kind man in nature. That is to be expected if he wanted to help you his girlfriend when you need him” Akashi explains.

 “But it doesn’t mean he has to abandon that grant meeting! I mean! He can always refuse! He just needs to tell me that he can’t go because of the meeting, I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t force him to.. Argh, I don’t know anymore” she yells as she yanks her hair out.

She buries her face on her arms, muting the sounds she makes a while ago. The other costumers glance at their table, wondering what have happened. Akashi gives them a bow and reassured them that there’s nothing wrong.

“Did I over react?” Nakamura-san’s voice is muffled but the Emperor can catch what she said.

“I don’t think you’re over reacting, it just that sometimes Furihata is oblivious in things regarding himself.” It takes Akashi to so many painful memories of Furihata and his former girlfriend in high school. Akashi grits his teeth.

“I know! It’s sometimes frustrating how he seems eager to please everyone. I want him to be selfish sometimes. I want to know what he wants. I don’t want this relationship only surround on me getting the things I want. I want to give him what he wants, I want to support him, I want him to think about him self”

Nakamura-san lifts her head a bit so that her eyes can stare at Akashi’s. The swollen part under her eyes makes Akashi a little bit uncomfortable. It reminds him again about the seriousness of her affections towards the brunette. Akashi’s heart aches a bit because of that.

“Nakamura-san, we both knew the reason behind his action. He can’t help it” Akashi tries to smile while the thought of remembering the reason makes his stomach boils with anger. “The only thing we can do… the only thing you can do is to make him forget about the past. Isn’t it what you told me back then?”

“I know Akashi-kun, but Kou-kun won’t listen! When I confront about it to him he thought that I was angry and it only make him do even worst! I can’t make him forgot about that girl! Even though he said he already did but he unconsciously react the way he did went she was still dating him” there are tears on the corner of her eyes that falls freely.

“Kuroko-kun had told me that he still acts like-“ she sniffs “-like when he was with her! He once told me that I didn’t help him overcome his trauma! At this rate he will self-destruct!”

Nakamura-san begins to cry. Akashi feels the stares from people across them. They murmur something that makes Akashi looks as if he is the reason for the girl to cry. “Mean”, “Heartless”, and “Asshole” are a few words he can hear.

“Nakamura-san, I-“

“Excuse me dear customers, is there anything wrong?” a waitress stand beside Akashi, throwing a worried glance at Nakamura-san.

Akashi tells her not to worry but the waitress seems reluctant to leave them just yet. She stays for a couple more seconds before leaving. Giving him a glance once, as if trying to make sure Akashi won’t lash out on Nakamura-san.

Nakamura-san lifts her head, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. “I was supposed to change that servant-like attitude of Kou-kun, but I failed”

“No you didn’t” Akashi’s voice comes out harsher than he intent to be “no you didn’t, you did great. It’s just that Furihata’s fear of you leaving him is still there. I think there’s a change from the past”

“You’re just saying that”

Akashi tries to convince her that he genuinely thinks that way when she suddenly stands up. “We both love him and want him to be happy, but I think only one of us can make it happen”

She bows at Akashi, muttering a soft ‘thank you’ and ‘see you soon’.  She slips her money under the plate of Akashi’s pie. Akashi can’t say anything as she her figure walking out of the door.


	6. Side A: Furihata Kouki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I updated... so sorry for being so late.. I seriously don't have any excuses..... I'm ashamed of my self... I'll post two chapters to make it up for it(?).. please enjoy *throw confetti*

Furihata paced back and forth anxiously at the back of the school ground. His stomach growled in protest as he had skipped lunch just to come here. He willed his stomach to shut up and pretend to be full. It worked for a couple seconds before it decided to twist and do a somersault.

Furihata clenched his middle and let out an unmanly groan.

He felt his legs shaking in response of what his stomach did. _Stop shaking!_ He thought but obviously it did the opposite. He couldn’t stop himself for acting this way. He was nervous beyond believe that being in the court as the captain of Seirin Basketball Club for the first time seemed easier.

In court he had his friend to count on, here he was all alone.

Kanagawa Yukiko, the girl of his dream, wrote him a letter asking him to meet her here during lunch break this morning. She said that there was something important that she needed to say to him, and Furihata couldn’t say no. He had had this crush on her ever since he laid his eyes on her.

Her long light brown hair that falls perfectly over her shoulder. Her dark grey eyes that looked like the moon staring down at him. Her porcelain like skin that made her luscious pink lips stood out. And the aura of a ‘Queen’ when she speaks had captured the heart of a plain Furihata Kouki.

At the beginning of the first year, he had expressed his feeling for her but got turned down.

“I’m sorry, um… Furihata-kun was it? but I can’t date someone below my level. You should at least become number one in something then I might reconsidered it” she said with that too-bright-to-look smile. That’s the first reason why Furihata joined the basketball team. To impress the Queen. Even though that reason have been abandoned by him since long ago.

“Furihata-kun”

The brunette jolted from where he stood and turned around. In front of him, stood her long time crush, smiling as she gracefully walked to him. “I’m sorry if I make you wait long” she bowed slightly.

“No-no! I-I was ju-just he-here” he cursed himself for stuttering.

“I’m glad to hear that” she replied.

Furihata offered her a sheepish smile, laughing awkwardly. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to say. And he didn’t trust himself to ask her first. So he just stood there, looking at her closely from head to toe.

She wore her hair in loose braid and swept it over her left shoulder. She wore the standard issued uniform but with a dark blue sweater on top of it. Furihata looked at her perfectly manicured nails and how they were painted pink. He glanced at her face once again and noticed her lip gloss. She looked like how he remembered but something seemed missing. Something felt off.

“Furihata-kun there is something I need to say” she started “I have seen you these past years and I must say I’m impressed. The basketball team had won the winter cup twice in a row and you being the captain of that team… it’s amazing” she said.

“Ah-ah, is that so?”Furihat was confused with how normal she talked now. He used to think of her like some short of regal being. How she talk like she was some sort of royal. But now? He didn’t think like that.

“So Furihata-kun?” she tilted her head slightly but Furihata can’t find it appealing anymore.

“Ah, yes Kanagawa-san?”

“I remembered that you said you like me?”

“Um, yeah…?”

“Then what are you waiting for?” she asked.

Furihata didn’t understand what that meant. What did she expect him to say anyway?

Furihata stood there for a while, wondering what he should say while trying to find out why she was different from what he remembered. _She used to look regal like Akashi, but now… wait, can I even said that she was the same level as him? Because Akashi is on a very different level_ Furihata thought.

And at that very moment, his thought drifted to the red haired point guard. How his red locks shined when the sun’s ray hit it on the right angle. How those red cat-like orbs bore deep into his very soul. How his voice was like the chorus of Gospel singers, beautiful yet it made him shiver in fear. In Furihata’s eyes, Akashi was an Emperor, not just because of his nickname.

A sound of finger snapping made him stopped his daydreaming of the red head. He looked down and saw Kanagawa-san staring right at him. They weren’t the moon anymore, they were storm.

Furihata politely asked her what’s wrong when she suddenly grinned slyly.

“I meant that you can ask me to date you now, you know?” she said.

Furihata didn’t understand what was happening at that time. He wasn’t sure why he asked the question, but he did and she declared him her boyfriend. She then continued to talk about so many things which Furihata had a hard time to comprehend.

Furihata however, did hear she said about ‘things that you should do when you’re my boyfriend’. He didn’t hear the details but when she asked if he understood, he nodded anyway.

Everything happened so fast that the rumor of them dating got spread like wildfire. Well, it was to be expected. Kanagawa-san was one of the famous students in Seirin High. Everyone in the basketball club congratulated him when he arrived at the gym. Well, the first and second years did, his third year friends found it very unsettling.

Kawahara had expressed his hatred towards Kanagawa-san. He kept on rambling about how she held the infamous title of ‘Player Queen’ and how she treated her boyfriends very poorly. Fukuda and Kagami didn’t comment much on how his relationship seemed to be the hottest gossip in school. Kuroko in the other hand had bluntly asked him to dump her.

“I can’t do that, Kuroko!” he said to him.

“Yes, you can Furihata-kun, because this is not what you want”

“What!? No! She is like my long time crush! I wanted to date her for years!” Furihata protested weakly, for some reason Kuroko’s words seemed true.

“Yes, you did but now you don’t” Kuroko approached Furihata, he took Furihata’s hands and squeezed it “She is not the want you want to date. You never wanted to date her anymore since that day”

The brunette felt the crushing force from Kuroko’s grip. He tried to let go of the pale hand wrapping his own but he couldn’t. “Ku-Kuroko, let go!” he pleaded.

“Admit it Furihata-kun, you’re in love with _that person_ ”

When Furihata tried to ask who’s ‘that person’ he felt that the room went dark. He couldn’t see anything. Only an echo of ‘admit it’ could be heard. Furihata tried to run but he seemed to be glued in his place, he couldn’t move his body or limbs or head, even his voice died down.

Furihata was officially in panic. He tried his best to move or to talk but he still frozen. He imagined himself moving his arms around, and wiggling his whole body. When he thought that he moved, his body hit the floor hard.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Furihata stares at the ceiling for who knows how long.

He still can’t shake the feeling that he just went back in time. It didn’t feel like a dream because it really did happen. He feels as if he back to become the boy who got dumped 3 years ago. He feels like the accident happened yesterday and the guilt makes him hyperventilates.

He remembers how Akashi had taught him how to control his breathing when this happen and he follows every step he can remember. Akashi’s tips always worked but as he is trying to calm down, his phone chimes. He takes a few deep breaths before searching for his phone. He reaches to his nightstand, feels his phone and takes it.

After seeing the text sender’s ID, Akashi’s tips on controlling his breaths fail for the first time.


	7. Side B: Furihata Kouki

Furihata never runs as fast after entering university. He remembers how his coach would ask him to ran around the school’s building until he felt like he needed new legs. He doesn’t continue basketball professionally like Aomine does nor does he join the university’s basketball team like Kuroko and Kagami. He only plays for fun sometimes and apparently the years he stop playing had made him slower. And weaker.

His endurance decreases with time.

The brunette stops to catch his breath. He stumbles around before his hand finds a wall to lean on. He stands there for a couple of seconds before dashing off again. He tried to control his breathing as he ran but it only makes his vision blurs.

He forces himself to run even though his lungs have given up on him. When he enters a park he fell to the ground, coughing loudly and wheezes. He feels his chest burns and his throat tighten. Furihata takes a mental note to make sure he starts working out again.

He turns around to his side, not caring about the fact that he is rolling in dirt. He stays rolled up to his side for couple moments when a soft voice entering his ears. His eyes pooped up and he rises to his feet. Feeling slightly disoriented before he can fully stand. He turns around from where the voice came and finds Kaori-chan standing in front of him. The tip of her nose and ears looked painfully red.

Furihata rushes to her side, feeling slight pain from suddenly running and pointed out what he sees. “How long have you been in this park?” Furihata asked. It is 11:30 p.m. and the temperature is low since it’s still in February.

“For a while” which is a lie, the Chihuahua can see her shivering. “Let’s sit over there” she starts walking towards the bench. "I have been thinking for a while" Kaori pauses "for a long time actually. I only have the courage to do this now" Furihata can't help but sob.

He sniffs and wipes his tears. He knows what Kaori-chan will say. He knows that this will happen eventually with all the fights they had recently. But Furihata isn't ready yet. He finally becomes happy with someone he loves but now he will lost one again.

"Kou-kun, don't cry, I'm-" Kaori-chan starts to cry. Furihata looks up and sees her cheeks wet with tears. "No, please don't see me like this" she hides her face behind her hands.

"Kaori-chan, I-"

"No, please... I... One minute" she says between sobbing. Furihata finds himself stopped crying. He tries to resist the urge to wrap his arms around the girl and whispers sweet nothingness into her ears. Just like how he used to calm her down. But he knows that today is different. Today he can't hold her anymore.

After a minute which feels like eternity Kaori-chan removes her hands and stares at Furihata's brown eyes. "I'm going to regret this" she mumbles before giving Furihata's hand a squeeze.

"What I'm about to tell you might sound ridiculous and illogical, I actually still battling whether to finally do this or not, but.." she swallows hard. "I don't think that we can continue like this, I'm weak willed and I don't think I can keep hurting you" she squeezes hard.

"Wh-what are you talking about? I'm the only one hurting you here!" Kaori-chan shakes her head.

"No, you never. If anything you have been a wonderful boyfriend, more than I have ever hoped for but I was never really a good girlfriend"

"What are you talking about? Kaori-chan? You are wonderful, I have never felt this happy dating someone before!"

"Kou-kun, you may think that but as I see it.." she pauses "..as we see it, I ended up treating you the same way as Kanagawa-san"

At the mention of her name, Furihata felt a sudden pain in his chest. He begins to over think, remembering the day he had found her lying in the hospital bed. He feels guilty; he wants to do something to make him to be able to forgive himself. He tried to be good. He tried to help everyone. But it's not enough.

"No-no you're different. I never think of you as her"

"You don't, but you still acted like that anyway" she releases his hand but the brunette desperately reaches to hers and wraps his. Kaori-chan looks at him but she doesn't take her hand back. She runs his finger across his knuckle in order to calm him down. "Kuroko-kun once told me about what happened with Kanagawa-san. He told me about the accident and how you always tried to please everyone especially her after that. He told me how you never attended afternoon practice because you were too caught up with pleasing her. He told me about the day your team lost a game and you blame yourself because of that. He told me everything Kou-kun and I swore to him that I won’t put you in the same situation!” she started to cry.

“I’m sorry Kou-chan I’m sorry, I-I think we need a break”

At that moment Furihata finds himself kneeling in front of his love, persuading her to re-think about her decision. Asking her to forgive him and begging her to stay. She wraps her hands on his, trembling as she does so and kissing his knuckles like how she always does.

“I’m sorry Kou-kun, I’m so sorry but we need this break” she stands up, forcing Furihata to do the same with their linked hand “I need this break so I can stop hurting you like this. You need this break so you can stop dwelling in the past. You need someone who can pamper you, who will be the one that spoil you and tends to anything you need. And I’m not the one who can do that. Because of my nature, I wanted to be the one getting your affection, I want you to spoil me and you ended up caved in my egoism. I can’t keep asking you to do that. Not anymore” She releases her left hand and softly brushes her fingers in his cheeks.

Her fingers are cold, making Furihata shivers.

“We really need this break… for now. I-“ she doesn’t finish her sentence. She kisses the brunette’s forehead, tip toeing in order to do so. She apologizes one more time and Furihata knows that he can’t do anything to stop her.

He remembers what Kuroko said about his mistakes when he visited him.

“You always put Nakamura-san first above else, which is good actually, but you’re over doing it. You were too extreme when you wanted to please her. She’s not Kanagawa-san you know? She won’t be mad or blame you if you declined. She would understand”

What Kuroko said may be true, it even sound rational when he repeats it over and over again. And he will totally agree that he was over doing things now that Kaori-chan wants a break.

His heart screams at him to just prostate himself and hopes Kaori-chan will take him back out of pity. The brunette is tempted to do just that but his mind whispers some sense to him. He can’t make this worst. Kaori-chan only ask for a break, it means that they can go back together right? _We’ll only break up for a while, we’ll get back_ Furihata convinces himself.

“Kou-kun? Yo-you need to let go of my hands now” Kaori-chan mumbles.

Furihata snaps his head up and trails down to their joined hand and releases it awkwardly “A-ah, I’m sorry I- just.. it’s.. um, I’m sorry” he says.

Kaori-chan smiles at him then turns around, leaving him behind “Goodbye Kou-kun, thank you for all these years. I love you” is the last sentence that Furihata hears from Kaori-chan. The brunette sees Kaori-chan’s shoulder shakes as she walks away from his life.

”It’s okay, it’s not permanent, temporarily this is only temporarily.. we’ll get back” his heart tries to agree but the pain is too over whelming he forgets how to breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried really hard to make this chapter, hope this makes sense. I hope you guys can understand the problem their facing. I mean, this situation makes a lot of sense when I think about it in my native language *nervous laughing* but I tried to make it so it also makes sense in English... Thank you for reading this.. I love you!!


	8. Side A: Akashi Seijuurou

**From : Nakamura Kaori-san**

**Subject : I’m going to regret this**

_Good evening Akashi-kun, I don’t know why I’m texting you this but I just really need to talk (or text in this case) to a friend. I don’t know if I have made a good decision, I think I did but for some reason I have this feeling that I might do something I will really regret one day. I know this will be really awkward but I’m drunk enough to not care about it now. I always envied you Akashi-kun, I always think that you have what it takes to ma_

Akashi re reads Nakamura-san’s e-mail that he received just a minute ago. He reads every sentence slowly, trying to figure out what she was trying to tell him. Her message is cut at the end, as if she hasn’t finish what to type but hit the send button anyway. He notices from the line I’m drunk enough to not care about it now that she typed this while drinking and got too drunk to continue. Or her finger just slipped.

The red head can’t decipher what was the decision that the black hair girl trying to tell Akashi so he waits until she sends another e-mail or calls him, but she never does. The Emperor tries to call her but no answer.

He tries for several more times with the same result. He decides to go to bed after her sixteenth attempt. He does his nightly routine; change his clothes to pajama, brush his teeth and wash his face, preparing his books and notes for morning class, and go over his schedules for tomorrow. Only after his head touches the pillow does he thinks about the e-mail again.

Akashi had received a similar e-mail about decision making when she almost failed one of her class. Akashi regards Nakamura-san as his friend, putting his feeling for Furihata aside, he likes to help his friend get back in track with their studies (especially Aomine and Kise. And occasionally Kagami, but the other red head has Kuroko to do the job). But from the tone of her text, and their conversations at the café couple of days ago, he concludes that this is Furihata related matter and not her failing physics class.

Even though he is in love with Furihata and a part of him wants to run to the brunette's apartment and confess his love for him that instance. Akashi tries to ignore the part that they may have broken up and remembers the unfinished sentence at the end of the text. It does pique his interest to know the continuation of it.

Akashi grabs his phone, laying on the nightstand. He unlocks his phone and press the little letter shape icon on his screen. He opened the unfinished e-mail from Nakamura-san and hit reply.

**To : Nakamura Kaori-san**

**Subject : re: I’m going to regret this**

_Good evening Nakamura-san, I must say that I am quite confused as to what your text mean. I have re-read it and judging on what you said to me on the café I assumed you broke up with Furihata? I called you several times and it seemed like you have too much alcohol to answer it. I have to admit that it is slightly awkward as I typed this, but I am curious about the continuation of your text. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to and we can pretend that this is just some silly text you sent while being drunk. But I do want to talk to you, to comfort you as a friend._

Akashi hits the send button without checking it first. His mind is telling him how ridiculous of him to reply to such a silly text. It reminds him of the nature of his relationship with Nakamura-san, they’re love rivals. It’s actually already pretty strange with how they can communicate normally.

Takao used to tease him about murdering Nakamura-san for revenge. ”I definitely think that you will call Shin-chan here asking him to help you bury the body” The black haired said after he learned that Akashi had helped Nakamura-san with her failing class. The red haired assured him that it was a ridiculous thing to do. But he replied with; ”Well, Akashi, you look like the yandere type? Like ‘if I can’t have him, no one will’ kinda type, y’know?”

Akashi understands why the former Shuutoku point guard said something like that. He remembers how his other self had spread a pretty famous catchphrase about himself: I am absolute. It’s pretty understandable that people will still think that Akashi will do anything to get what the wants. His other self had dubbed them the Emperor of the court, and occasionally in real life. Where his subjects are his former team mate in Teiko and Rakuzan. So even after two Akashis became one once more, the belief that his friend held never change.

In Akashi defense, he has changed.

His younger brother became a ruthless person in order to cope with the high expectations everyone has from an Akashi, especially his Father. His ‘real’ self was never like that. He understands the meaning of lost and knows when to bail. Even though he never lost even before his other self emerged. The disappearance of his heterochromatic self after the defeat had made Akashi more human. He has abandoned the desired to be absolute in anything. He has tried to become friendlier with others, accepting their imperfection, and try to learn how to take defeat. It’s not easy, but he’s trying.

His rivalry with Nakamura-san is another example of his lost. They competed against each other to win the affection of Furihata, and he had lost. Even though it was extremely painful to see the brunette with other people, he accepted it. Beside, Nakamura-san is a pleasant to be around. Even with amount hatred he had the first time he knew the brinette's feelings for her, Nakamura-san managed to make Akashi acknowldged her as friend. She loves to read books, and a pretty good listener. She never judge Akashi with all of the rumors going on about him. She never sees Akashi as strange for liking another man. And she treats him as her friend. Those were enough to make Akashi her friends, and to know that Furihata will be with a good person makes Akashi give up on snatching the brunette away.

He can do it, if he wants to.

Akashi was sure that the two will end up marrying each other, but the e-mail has said otherwise. Akashi can’t really blame Nakamura-san for making Furihata cried even if he wants to. Most of their fight, and the reason of their break up, are because of the brunette’s trauma. He understands how the Chihuahua thinks regarding dating. He once hoped that Nakamura-san can change his over attachment tendencies. It isn’t as easy as they think, though.

Akashi then continues his thoughts on how to deal with the problem. What will he do? Will he take this chance and claim the brunette for himself? Or trying to help them once more? Whichever he chooses will be hard to do with risks of making Furihata’s trauma worst. He needs to think things through before making his decision. He unlocks his phone again typing a short message to his former Phantom Sixth Man and his shogi companion.

**To : Kuroko Testuya, Midorima Shintarou**

**Subject : I need your opinion**

_Good evening Kuroko, Midorima. I’m sorry to disturb you two with my text this late of night, but I’m in need of your assistance. I need some advice for a problem. It’s Furihata related, and I don’t really trust my own judgment for solving this. I’m looking for a second opinion to not make things even worse. Please inform me of when we can meet for this matter._

Akashi doesn’t wait for a reply, and goes to sleep. Drifting from reality into the land of imagination and possibilities. He found himself floating in the cloud, hands joined together with a certain brunette’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un beta'd and slightly changed from the original draft... but I hope you'll still like it...


	9. Extra Side A: Nakamura Kaori

Kaori wakes up when a loud voice echoes on her ears. She raises her head only to have a massive headache. She groans and flops back to bed. She closes her eyes hoping the pain will go away when someone grabs her shoulder and shakes it.

“Oi! Wake up!”

Kaori opens her eyes to find her older twin brother sitting on the edge of her bed. She stares at him for awhile then tries to wake up, groaning loudly in the process. “What do you want, Kaoru?”

“You look like shit you know?” Kaoru says as he hands her a bottle of sports drink which she accepts gratefully “you know that you can’t handle alcohol well, right? But you still went out of your way last night” he comments. Kaori uncapped the bottle and drinks it. It’s been a long time since she drinks alcohol. She has a low tolerant of alcohol compare to Kaoru and it will give her a painful headache the next morning. That’s why she never drinks the stuff, but last night was different.

It kind of becomes a custom when people get drunk to forget about the misfortune they experience. That happened to Kaori last night. She wanted to forget about the pain and guilt she feels after her break up with Kou-kun.

Even though she was the one who dumped Kou-kun, she feels heartbroken. She never wants to break up with Kou-kun. She even dreams as far as marrying him and having twin children. The black haired girl has always hoped that they can spend the rest of their live together. She loves Kou-kun so much that it hurts sometimes.

But even so, she can’t keep doing this.

She looks back at how many important things Kou-kun missed because of her. Kou-kun always puts her in top priority, even though it is nice but the way Kou-kun does it… Kaori can’t help but feel a little angry.

“So? Do you feel a little better?” Kaoru asks after she finishes all of her drinks.

“No.. I’m not” Kaori rests her head on the pillow once again. She stares at the ceiling feeling a steady stream of pain in the back of her head. Her room is bright even though her lamp is switched off. “What time is this?” she asks facing Kaoru.

“Um, noon? I don’t...wait” Kaoru reaches his arm to the nightstand beside her bed and pulls it back. He looks at the phone in his hand and informs her the time “also, you’ve got like 16 missed calls from this Akashi guy”

At the mention of Akashi-kun’s name, Kaori sits up and grabs her phone from Kaoru. She ignores the pain and unlocks her phone. She really has missed calls from Akashi-kun and an e-mail. The black haired press the screen and read the whole text.

“Akashi is your rival right? The red haired dude? The one that you call Mr. Perfect?” Kaoru peeks at her phone, reading the text as well. “Wow, he was spot on about breaking up with-“

“What did I do!?” Kaori yells at Kaoru. His brother only gives her a shrug. She looks at her previous e-mail and discovers that she was actually the one who e-mailed first. Kaori reads her unfinished e-mail and feels her face warmed up. “I-I texted him.. I… I texted him this” the younger twin hands the device to her brother who snickers at her after finishing the e-mail.

“Well, we were pretty wasted last night. It’s understandable that you ended up texting him your feeling. We can do something really stupid under the influence of alchoholl” Kaoru gives back her phone and stands up.

“We-we weren’t _that_ wasted! There's no way I was drunk enough to send this kind of message to Akashi-kun!!” the girl says as the aching pain slowly dissapeared.

“Yeah, sure sis. If suddenly texting your love rival how you really feel isn't your definition of getting too drunk then sure we didn't drink 6 cans of beer each” Kaoru said sarcastically. "and beside you actually did mention his name at some point. about how you were actually jealous of him, deep inside your heart"

Kaori doesn’t comment it.

There is a part of her who is jealous with the red haired man. Well, who wouldn't? Akashi-kun has everything that the majority of Japan's teenagers ever wanted in life. Akashi-kun was born with a golden spoon, maybe a spoon with diamond adorning it. He is from one of the most prestigious family in Japan, a family that have influence on Japan's economic. Not only wealth, the red head got look and brain. Even though Kaori doesn’t go to Akashi-kun's university, she knows well how popular the red haired is. Many girls have come to her before after they were seen together. And of course without a doubt his GPA is the kind that students only dream to have.

But for Kaori it's not those things that make her jealous of the heir. No, they weren't. It's much worse that calling herself his friend making her sick. She isn't fit to call herself that after what she thinks about him.

“You know, I think it’s best to call him back. Explain it to him about why you text him like that" her brother encourages her, pointing his chin to the phone in his sister's hand. “I mean, you don’t want him to left wondered about your cryptic message right?”

Kaori says her doubt before Kaoru intercepts her and forces her to type the text.

 

**To : Akashi Seijuurou-kun**

**Subject : re: re: I’m going to regret this**

_Good morning Akashi-kun, I’m very sorry about the e-mail I sent to you last night. I was very drunk and I texted you by accident. Just like you say let's forget about it._

 

Kaori sends her text and tosses her phone to her nightstand. She considers deleting Akashi-kun's number so that she won't need to discuss about the text ever again. As much as Kaori is jealous with Akashi-kun, she still wants to be considered his friend. She just doesn’t want to explain what the e-mail really meant.

Kaoru stares at her and grabs her phone. Kaori can see how Kaoru looks at her with disapproval.

"You guys really need to talk about it" Kaoru says while handing her phone. As Kaori takes the phone from Kaoru, the older twin grabs her hand and forces her to face him. "No seriously text him, meet up with him and talk it out. Tell him what you really think about this relationship and what you want from him. You know that the three of you are hurting each other"

Kaori just looks at her brother. It's not that she doesn't want to, but she can't face Akashi-kun and tell him what she really thinks.  Akashi-kun treats her as a friend and revealing what she thinks about the red head will only make her feel worse. She purposefully give a subtle hint about what she wants to Akashi-kun at the cafee before. She left her statement ambigous because she can't really say what she wants. 

_"We both love him and want him to be happy, but I think only one of us can make it happen"_

She doesn't trust herself enough to not spill how she used to feel about Akashi-kun.

Kaoru grunts and takes the phone in her hand. He types something on her phone before tossing it to her lap. "You'll thank me later".

Kaoru leaves the room grumbling some words that may or may not in the Japanese dictionary. But there are a view words that the girl can catch; "stupid", “ridiculous" and a few curse words. The girl stares at her now close bedroom.

She looks down at her phone and finds a new sent message addressed to Akashi-kun. Suddenly her headache that was long forgotten before comes back. She tries to read the text message that Kaoru typed while ignoring the pain.

At that moment Kaori never felt more scared her whole life. She can't help but imagine about the things that Akashi-kun will tell her and how his face will be. Kaori prays to whatever deity she can think of that Akashi-kun will never receive the text.

But for someone who never believe in divine beings, she knew that her prayer won’t come true.


	10. Side B: Akashi Seijuurou

"Thank you so much for your time professor" Akashi bows once more before exiting the room and closes the door. He has gone to his advisor's office, discussing about the classes that he wants to take. He has been given a chance to take next semester's course and graduate early. The professor is a big help, he never force Akashi to take all of this senior courses but encourages him when Akashi himself comes to him for advice regarding that matter. Even though the man knew Akashi is top of his class and capable on taking the advanced courses, he always told Akashi to do things at a normal pace.

"It won't make you any less remarkable Akashi-kun, graduating the same time as your peers I mean. You don't have to force yourself to meet other's expectations if it will burden you" is what the professor said when Akashi explained his reason to graduate early.

Thanks to him Akashi can feel relax and actually enjoys studying in university. His professor, academic advisor, has made it clear that he won't force on Akashi expectations that will put him in a stressful situation. Sometimes Akashi wished that his father was like his professor during his childhood. He wished that his father never put on such high standards in his life. That was the sole reason for his split personality and awkwardness around other people.

But then again he won't ever meet with Furihata if he was normal. The fact that what his other self has done to Furihata, was the thing that drives Akashi to befriend him. He tried to change the brunette's point of view. It ended with the brunette helping him with various problems. Like how his father has become more lenient on the standards he set for Akashi.

In the end it was all well.

Akashi looks at his watch. It is a little over 1. He walks out the administration building and goes to the university front gate where he promised to meet Midorima. Just this morning, Kuroko and Midorima had texted him telling him they can meet him at two o'clock at Maji Burger, the place where they used to meet up during their high school year. Since Akashi and the former shooter of Shuutoku are in the same university, they planned to meet up first then go together to the rendezvous place.

 As he walks straight to the front gate, he sees a mop of green and black hair standing in front of the gate. He doesn't need to look closely to now that the Shuutoku shadow and light duo are there. It is to be expected that Takao will be here. Since they got back a year ago, they were practically glued to the hip.

Takao turns around and waves at him, clearly the raven haired had seen Akashi with his field of view. Following Takao's line of sight, Midorima turns to face Akashi as well. When the red haired has stood next to the duo, Takao slings his arms on the red haired shoulder.

"Yo Akashi, please tell Shin-chan that I can follow you guys" he says.

"TAKAO!" Midorima yells "we're not going to hang out! There is something important that we need to discuss" Midorima pushes his glasses up.

"I know Shin-chan. It's about our little Furi yeah? I can help"

Midorima then begins to tell the Hawk Eye owner about the reasons why he can't be there, which the later counter attacks with the reasons why he should be there. One of them is "because Furi and I are drinking buddies!" and it grabs Akashi's attention.

True that Furihata and Takao are drinking buddies. There was even a time when Akashi had to come to a bar and take them both home. "It's okay Midorima, he can come. I need as many advices as I can"

At that Takao rejoices, throwing a fist into the air and leads Akashi out. Behind him, he can hear Midorima grunts and protest as he follows the two point guards. "So, who else will be attending this meeting?" Takao asks as they enter the train cart. "I bet for Kuroko, since he is the only other sensible guy for this matter"

"Yes, you are right"

"Okay, who else?"

"It's just Kuroko" Akashi says flatly.

"Wait seriously?  I thought that there will be more? Like other member of miracle or Mibuchi-san?" Takao’s mouth pops out, looking quiet shock at the revealing.

Akashi stared at Takao confuse written in the red haired face. “Yes, it’s just Kuroko and Midorima that I asked for advice. Why is it so shocking?” Akashi turns to see Midorima. The man wearing glasses glares at his boyfriend with an annoying look.

“It’s not your business who he invited Takao!”

“But Shin-chan! I mean, remember that time when Akashi was confused with his sexuality? He asked like all the Miracles to come to his mansion AND all of the Rakuzan regular to discuss about that? Like, I was really hoping to have that kind of meeting so that’s why I wanted to come!” Takao whines.

“I knew that you only wanted to play!” Midorima yells and grabs all of the other passengers’ attention to the three. The shooter coughs and bows down, apologizing at the crowd. Takao covers a hand over his hand to hold his laughter while Akashi openly snickers at his former vice captain.

“Like I was saying, we weren’t going to hang out this is serious” Midorima’s face is bright red and with how much he pushes his glasses, it is hard for Takao to take it seriously and continues laughing. The black head has to cover his mouth with both hands. And with how much his shoulder shakes, Akashi knows that it won’t end soon. Midorima continues to glare at his partner, promising to make it even.

 An announcement tells them that they have arrived at their destination.

 “You know that I’m serious when I said I’ll help you, right Akashi?” Takao asks “I mean, I don’t want you to think I’m coming because I want to meet with Kise or anything” Midorima glares at Takao once again mumbling incoherently.

“I know that” the Emperor re assure “but I also noticed that you have ulterior motives, since Momoi has told me recently that you and Kise are up to no good again”

Takao laughs and once again slings his arms on Akashi’s shoulder but doesn’t say anything about Akashi’s statement. It actually makes Akashi feeling a little bit uneasy. It takes him to the time when Kise and Takao had made a prank involving the miracles and their partners. The two even asked Furihata to join them and the three of them almost got killed by Kagami and Aomine.

Who knew that Kagami and Aomine can actually work together very well in things other than basketball?

As they enter the restaurant, the former captain and vice captain of Teikou Basketball team line up to take their order. Takao in other hand gets the task to find Kuroko who they knew very well has already waited for them.

When they get their order, they searched for Takao and find him sitting alone at the table at the back. Akashi without hesitation walks towards the black haired and sits down. Midorima however, stands for a second before approaching “I’m sure we told you to find Kuroko?” he asks.

At the mention of his name, the Phantom Sixth Man materialized from thin air revealing himself next to Akashi. “I’m already here Midorima-kun”

At that the green haired jumps almost letting go of his vase and tray. Takao being the green haired’s partner, laughs at him. Even Akashi can’t help but smiles at his reaction. Even though they know the blue haired since middle school, looks like some of them aren’t used to his sudden appearance yet.

As Midorima grumbled and takes his sit, Takao comments about how he likes Midorima’s shocked face. Kuroko seconded it and makes Midorima blushes from ear to ear. And being a tsundere, Midorima tries his best to counter their comment of how red his face is.

As Akashi about to join in bullying the Shooter, he feels his phone vibrates. He fishes it out from his jeans pocket and finds an e-mail from Nakamura-san. He immediately opens the text and read it. He will be lying if he says that he isn’t disappointed, because he is. He wants to know the continuation of her text, but Akashi now better not to press the subject. He formulates a reply on his mind then continues to type it on his phone. When he about to finish, Kuroko speaks up.

“Are you sure you’re okay with that Akashi-kun?” a pair of blank eyes stares at his.

“Yes, I am. It is her wish to forget it, I can’t possible force her when she clearly stated that she wants to forget it”

“Well, even though I don’t really know what she wants to forget but I think that it’s time for you two to really talk about your relationship” Kuroko usually expressionless face has a hint of sadness in it. “Nakamura-san actually has something she wants to say to you. It seemed important, she asked me to contact you to meet her that time because she was afraid to do it herself.”

Akashi listens to Kuroko very carefully before asking him what to do. “Well, take the initiative Akashi-kun. Go to her and talk it out”

Akashi stares at Kuroko’s eyes once again before looking to the screen of his phone. He considers the blue haired’s advice seriously. Although it’s Nakamura-san and Furihata’s couple fight, Akashi will always get involved in it. Akashi will come to them each time and solve whatever problem that leads to their fights for them. This time he will also do just the same. He will help them again.

“Yes, you are right Kuroko. Thank you. I will immediately call her to-“ Akashi smiles at the new coming email on his phone “looks like there’s no need for that” Akashi shows his phone to the others.

**From : Nakamura-san**

**Subject : This is her brother**

_You two really need to talk about this love triangle! Come to our apartment whenever you can._

_[link]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proof read this one so I'm sorry for any mistakes I made..... hope you enjoy the story :D


	11. Extra Side B: Nakamura Kaori

Nakamura Kaori was forced to attend a gathering by his brother just because everyone wanted to see how identical they look like. While the idea about identical twins with the same gender was already well known, people still confused with identical twin with opposite gender. According to what her brother has told her, his friend couldn't find in any way possible for a boy and a girl to have the exact same face. Well, they were wrong.

  
At first everyone was all over her. Comparing her brother and herself. Everyone seemed interested at having conversation with her but after someone started to say something she didn't know anything about. One by one everyone began to do their own thing.

  
Kaori looked around for her brother and found him sitting at the far end of the table talking with two brown haired boys. One of them was slinging his arm around Kaoru's shoulder while the other looked like he was about to pass out. She saw her brother laughing at the later and the poor boy started fidgeting.

  
Then her brother turned to see her and pointed at her. The two boys looked at her and she felt her world narrowed. She couldn't hear what they said and reading lips was impossible with the never ending bad scenario rolling from her brain.

  
She saw the scared boy's eyes looking at her. He turned to her brother and said something. And that's when Kaori begins to panic. She was never a person who can handle social interaction very well, especially with a whole bunch of strangers in one room. What made it worse was that everyone knew each other but her. She tried to keep up with the conversation and did what Kaoru advice her to do during social gathering.  


She was doing okay until she saw that.

For her the trigger to her panic attack was when she assumed that someone was talking about her. She knew that they weren’t, though. But she couldn’t help thinking that with how they seemed to look at her direction while talking.

She heard the conversation between those three at the back of her head, which was impossible since they were far apart. But each time the three open their mouth, some words could be heard. They were nasty words about her. She couldn't help but shaking.  


Deep down she knew that was not what they said but she still believed it was. Her fingertip felt as if she has dipped them in cold water. The girl licked her upper lip, joined her hands together and brought it close to her face. She rubbed her hands together and brought it back to her face. Then she rubbed her left knuckle with her right thumb and brought her hands back to her face.  


It was a routine she did to calm herself down. It was slowly working until she saw one of the brunette boys walked towards her and sat in front of her.  


"H-hey?" he said.  


Kaori nodded at him lowering her head a little bit. "um, your brother told me that you are not part of this circle? Um, me-me too a-actually" at that Kaori looked up.  


"A-ah, yes I was forced because they wanted to see my brother's twin"  


"O-oh, yes! I was actually, um, shocked? I mean, I never seen twins boy and girl, I mean boy and girl twins.... Ugh"  


The brunette scratched the back at his neck and bit his lips. They didn't say anything for a short while and the boy looked nervously playing with a chopstick holder lying near him. Kaori saw how he looked at everything except her and the crowd. She smiled as she realized that the brunette felt the same way as she. "Nakamura Kaori"  


The boy looked at her confuses. She could see how his forehead crinkled as he started to think. When he seemed to finally register what happened, his eyes went wide and he introduced himself. "A-ah ye-yeah m-my name is Fu-Furihata Kouki. Um, nice to meet you Nakamura-san?"  


Kaori snickered at the ending of his sentence "Why is it a question?"  


Furihata-kun panics once again, letting out a series of 'ahs' and 'ums' while once again playing with the holder. For some reason Kaori found it endearing. She felt relieved and relaxed that she let out a big sigh. Furihata-kun stared at her confused but offered her a smile. After that Kaori found herself to actually enjoying the evening. They started talking about their major, classes, lecturers that they like, the ones that they hated and more.  


Next thing she knew they started to talk about everyday things; about their dreams, their family, friends, hobbies and interests. Kaori was excited when she knew that they loved a same author and the conversation was smoothly changed into their favorite books and they recommended each other a book.  


Time passed pretty quickly and the next thing they knew that they were sending everyone home because most of the people were too drunk to get home. One week later, she got an email from an unknown address. When she opened it, she felt like she was on cloud 9. It was an email from Furihata-kun. She quickly replied and saved the email address. When she saw Kaoru in the dining table, the smirk on his face indicated that he was behind it.  


Kaori made a mental note to thank him properly later after all the smugness on him disappeared.  
They text each other back and forth, talking about the smallest thing that happened in their class. After a while they started to meet up at the school cafeteria then outside on a date. It wasn't official yet but each time Kaori can't help the excitement building.  


After a month knowing each other, she started to hang out with his friend. Kawahara-kun, whom she met at the gathering, and Fukuda-kun were the ones she met the most. She also met Kuroko-kun and Kagami-kun who were fun to be around with.  


She was fascinated by Kuroko-kun's invisibility power and Kagami-kun's reaction even after so many years of being together. They accepted her pretty quickly, even though her first impression with Kagami-kun wasn't really nice since he looked so intimidating.  


The last one she met was Akashi-kun.  


He was the scariest of all Furihata-kun's friend. The red haired had a different aura surrounding him; an aura that screamed power. She saw how the man behaved and thought he was a royalty.  


"I know right! He always looked like an Emperor to me! Well, that was his nickname actually when we still playing basketball" was what Furihata-kun said when she told him what she thought.  


There would be a couple of times that the three of them would hang out and Kaori began to notice something about the red haired.  


It started with how the red haired treated Furihata-kun and others. It was subtly but there was an extra kindness directed only to the brunette. The other thing is how he smiles the most when Furihata-kun talked. Well, he did smile to others but somehow it was different. The last thing she knows from many was how his eyes would soften as he saw the brunette. At that moment she noticed the red haired feelings towards the brunette.  


Every night Kaori would look at the ceiling thinking about how she felt about the brunette and how Akashi-kun felt about him as well. She felt scared that Furihata-kun would be snatched away by Akashi-kun. She didn't want that to happen. She wanted the brunette all by herself and judging from how the brunette and her interaction was she suddenly felt confidence and decided to confess to brunette.  


But as she typed down her words she realized how selfish it was. Akashi-kun was his friend since high school, he loved the brunette and they were closed with each other. The red haired could also do the same as her and when she thought about it felt unfair.  She was afraid that Akashi-kun might take the brunette away but the red haired might also thought like that.  


After that she asked for Akashi-kun's email address and asked to meet up. It was pretty awkward at first, and the more she stayed with Akashi-kun the more she felt that she needed to speak up. At the end of their play date, Kaori confronted Akashi-kun. She told him she knew about his feeling. She even declared him her love rival and swore that she would be the one with Furihata-kun instead.

 And she did. She did become his girlfriend.

 Everything turned fine, at first. But it changes when Kawahara-kun told her that Furihata-kun missed a lot of things because he solely focused on pleasing her. She thought that it was sweet and noble how Furihata-kun chose her above everything else. Then the time when Furihata-kun missed his midterm exam because they went on a date instead changed everything.

 Kaori didn’t know anything about the exam, and Furihata-kun didn’t tell her either. He agreed to meet her at the date she set up. He showed up, they had fun, but Furihata-kun got a warning from his lecturer.

 That happened a lot as they went on dating. Furihata-kun will abandon anything to please Kaori. It made her felt a little guilty and uncomfortable.

 “He had a trauma, Nakamura-san” Kuroko-kun had explained to her “Since the day that his ex got an accident, Furihata-kun had this thought that he must do anything his partner want so the same thing won’t happen again”

 After her conversation with Kuroko-kun, she dared herself to call Akashi-kun to ask about her new found information. The red haired confirmed it and had told her his attempt to help the brunette overcome that trauma. Since that Kaori would sometime observed how Furihata-kun behave around Akashi-kun.

 Her observation’s result made her a little bit jealous with the Emperor. Furihata-kun would always ‘help’ everyone even though it would cost him. That kind of attitude towards his friends wasn’t as bad as his behavior towards Kaori, though. But with Akashi-kun it was different.

 The red haired, for some reason, could always make Furihata-kun behave normally. He wouldn’t just leave his class whenever Akashi-kun asked him to meet. No, he wouldn’t. There would be a time that Furihata-kun actually declined the red haired offer.

 It stung her heart a bit to know that.

 Kaori came to Akashi-kun once again and swore that she would be the one who helped the brunette overcome his trauma.

 Looking back to the year that has passed by Kaori can see how she has failed badly. How her present makes it worse. And it hurt her so bad that she can’t fulfill her own promise. Kaoru comes into her bedroom again, and sighs.

 “You have a guest and you still look like shit” he takes a step backward, allowing someone with a fiery red hair enters her room. “The sun is still up there, plenty of time for you two to have a heart-to-heart talk. I will be in the kitchen making tea or coffee or something. Just know that I will be here when you need me sis.” he closes the door.

 The two of them are alone on her small bedroom. She felt her cheeks getting warmer but her fingers cold. How can she look at Akashi-kun in the eyes and say everything that she kept deep in her mind?


	12. Extra A: Kuroko Tetsuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the note at the end of this chapter. I don't intend to offend anyone, so let me explained in the end note. It is a bit lengthy but please bear with me.

“This sure gets complicated, eh?” Takao-kun points out between bites. Kuroko and the green haired shooter glance at each other. The later quickly averts his eyes, pushing his glasses up with his bandaged fingers. After receiving a message from Nakamura-san, Akashi-kun excused himself and went to see the girl. It’s been fifteen minutes since the Emperor left and the three of them can’t help but feeling nervous about the outcome.

All of the Generation of Miracles and their partners are aware with the feeling Akashi-kun held for Furihata-kun. During their high school years, the former rival teams would come to a basketball court together and had a friendly match. Everyone present could see how those red orbs melted at the sight of the Brave Chihuahua –everyone except the ever so dense Kagami-kun of course.

“Akashi should’ve told Furi a long time ago” Takao-kun says again “like seriously, after that chick dumped him, Akashi should’ve confessed!”

“That wasn’t a really great idea fool! Think about how Furihata’s feeling” Midorima-kun rebukes.

“Well, Furi didn’t dislike Akashi y’know? He had a pretty good chance! Furi was so down after that crazy bitch dumped him! If Akashi was persistent enough he could-“

“Takao! Stop saying that!” Midorima-kun protests “you don’t know what Akashi felt back then! He struggled so much to embrace his own sexuality, at that time he still wasn’t one hundred percent sure with himself, he can’t confess with a half-assed feeling like that!”

The black haired opens his mouth to say something, but whatever it is Takao-kun choose not to voice it. They sit in silence for a whole ten minutes. Kuroko takes a sip at his vanilla shake, although it is cold outside. Though for Kuroko there’s no weather too cold for vanilla shake he has told Kagami-kun once.

“But, see I always thought Furihata liked Akashi” Midorima-kun unwraps his burger and starts to munch on it.

“As much as I support Akashi, it’s always confused me. Furi is straight, we all know that. Akashi knows that, why still hang on?” the black haired turns to look at the window.

Kuroko follows his gaze, looking at the pedestrians walking pass the shop. A lot of them are wearing thick clothing, with layers of jacket and scarf. Kuroko sees a group of high school boy crossing the street across them, laughing as they reach the other side and continue to walk home.

Suddenly he remembers the day when Furihata-kun had come to him, more nervous and fidgety than usual. He asked to walk home together, and wished to discuss something.

“Kuroko, may I ask you something?” Furihata-kun never once looked at him, ever since they left the school. Kuroko hummed, encouraging the brunette to continue. 

“How... um, how do you know that you prefer boys over girls?”

“Pardon?” Kuroko stopped from his track and stared at the boy. His brown eyes widen in shock. Furihata-kun started to apologize. Saying something about offending Kuroko and being insensitive. Kuroko tried to reassure his teammate that he didn’t do anything wrong and asked him to raise his head.

Furihata-kun kept on apologizing, bowing his head and chanting the word ‘sorry’ like a mantra. At this rate, the brunette would definitely surpassed Sakurai-kun at being an apologizing mushroom.

“No, I’m serious Furihata-kun it’s okay. Your question just caught me off guard.”Kuroko tries to speak in his most casual voice “but first, I would like to ask you a question. Is it okay with you?”

The brunette finally lifted his head and met Kuroko’s eyes. He nodded but he looked unsure. “Why do you ask that?” the Phantom ignored the tension built up around them.

The brunette threw his gaze to the floor; rocking on his heel he looked conflicted. It took a while for Furihata to finally look at Kuroko again only to turn to the street. Kuroko saw how Furihata-kun bit his lower lip, a habit the brunette did when he deeply thinking about something.

After a big sigh, the brunette spoke up “I kinda confused with my self right now”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Furihata-kun seemed uncomfortable at the question. They stood there, letting people walk passed them. It started to snow a little bit, and Kuroko could feel the tip of his finger froze. Furihata-kun’s ear also looked red. “If you don’t want to, it’s okay to say no Furihata-kun”

“No-no, it’s... um, let’s go to Maji and I’ll tell you”

So they entered the establishment. They order their meal, choosing a table at the far back. They looked around to see whether there would be people hearing. After making sure that no one was eaves dropping Furihata-kun began his story.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me Kuroko, there’s this gu-guy that I know and we-we um, spent time together a lot lately and I.. um” Kuroko tried his best not to comment before he was sure Furihata-kun allowed him to. Furihata-kun looked at him, and Kuroko smiled at him hoping that it could make the brunette calm.

“I think, um I think that I like this guy? I mean, he was very nice to me and we seemed to ‘click’ you know? Like everything that I said, he knew. And everything that he said, I will know. Like, I can be myself around him and I like to be with him and sometimes when we can’t meet it make me feel like crying? I don’t know it’s just lonely without him. Also, I like Kawahara and Fukuda, really they are my best friend but ‘him’... with ‘him’ it’s a different kind of like? The problem is he’s a guy and I’m a guy. It can’t possibly happen you know? Ah! Not that I think it’s weird that a guy loves another guy but just-cough”

Kuroko handed Furihata-kun his drink which the brunette gladly accept. After a few gulps and coughs, Furihata-kun continued his sped talking “I’m sorry, I just choke on my own spit. What I meant to say that I don’t find homosexuality weird I kinda understand but I don’t feel like I am one?”

Kuroko took a couple of second to process Furihata-kun’s whole speech. He closed his eyes and absorbed each word and meaning so he wouldn’t misinterpret anything. “So you are confused whether you are gay or not?” Kuroko summed up.

Furihata-kun nodded meekly, a faint red color on his cheeks.

“Well, I was like you before Furihata-kun. I never knew that I was gay, and one day when I was in 6th grade I fell in love with a guy-“

“But have you ever fallen in love with a girl?” Furihata-kun asked.

Kuroko stumbled for an answer “N-no, I think I haven’t”

“Like I said to you Kuroko, I understand the concept of homosexuality! You were born that way, most gay people found themselves liking their own gender from a young age and that’s not weird! That’s just how they are, but I never fallen in love with a guy! I always loved a girl, heck I still jerk off when I see porn. I don’t think a gay man can ever get hard seeing a woman naked! Can you?”

Furihata-kun motioned his hand toward Kuroko. The question was meant for the blue haired. Kuroko lowered his head as he shook his head.

“See? I’m not gay, I like girl” he put his palm over his face “bu-but I also like that guy you know. He um, he’s handsome. Very handsome, in fact. And after I realized that I like his face, I remembered that I always like that kind of face! I always found that kind of face handsome! I have always liked boys Kuroko!”

After that statement Kuroko was officially confused. He tried to make sense of what the brunette told him but no answer came up. “Isn’t that meant you always been gay?”

“What? No, I also love girl Kuroko. I like both boys and girls, isn’t it weird? How can that even happen?” the brunette yanked a handful of hair and slumped down his chair. Kuroko stares at his teammate in disbelieved. After the new information was dumped at him out of the blue, he couldn’t find in himself to speak up.

Because in all honesty Kuroko didn’t know about what Furihata-kun’s preference was.

“So, you like someone regardless of their gender?” Furihata-kun nodded at him as he mumbles a ‘maybe’ softly. He put his arm on the table and slowly hiding his face there. “I don’t think that’s weird Furihata-kun. I mean, I can fall in love with Kagami-kun so you can also fall in love with whomever you wanted”

“Of course it’s weird Kuroko!” fortunately Furihata-kun’s voice was muffled by his own arm “Straight people and gay people are born that way, they only love someone from opposite gender for straight and from the same gender for gay. But can they love the gender they didn’t even find sexually attractive? Can you find yourself loving a girl? No, right?”

Kuroko found himself agreeing with the Chihuahua, there would be no way he would ever be attracted sexually to any girl. He knew that he couldn’t.

At that time the two didn’t continue their conversation. They didn’t know what Furihata-kun preference was, so they didn’t talk about it any further. But Kuroko was curious about Furihata-kun’s situation, he searched for it and when he did he explained it to the boy.

But Furihata-kun wasn't convinced, he still reluctant to acknowledge it and push that side of him. When he got together with Kanagawa-san, saying Kuroko was angry was an understatement. He confronted Furihata-kun, because he knew the brunette still loves the guy and Kanagawa-san was a horrible person. After Akashi-kun came out about his sexuality, Kuroko swore to every deity that he would support this love Furihata-kun decided to bury deep in his heart. He wants Furihata-kun to embrace that side of him.

.  
.  
.  
.

“Midorima-kun, Takao-kun” Kuroko calls out. After he is sure that he gets the two’s attention he continues “Do you two know what Bisexual is?”

“Isn’t it like you Shin-chan?” Takao-kun turns to his partner after pondering about it for a moment.

“No! I never classified myself as that!”

“But you don’t care about the gender, as long as your stars are compatible with them right? In this case is me” Takao grins at the blushing green haired.

“It’s a little different from me, but to answer your question Kuroko yes I know” ignoring his partner’s teasing.

Kuroko nods at the two who stares at him confused apparent in their face. “Well, you know that I’m AkaFuri number 1 shipper, right?” Takao-kun laughs at him, while commenting on how Kagami-kun is on different team. “I do it not just because I want to fanboy about it with Momoi-san, but I actually think that’s possible” He takes another sip of his shake.

“And why is that?” Midorima asks.

“Bisexual” Kuroko says as he once again stares at the outside word “Even though he always refuses the idea, but Furihata-kun can be classified as that”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I offended anyone who reads this I deeply apologized. I don't want to offend anyone, this is written solely in the perspective of Furihata who is confused with his own sexuality. This is a sensitive topic nowadays but I want you to put in mind that Furihata is those people who understand that love is love and if you love someone you will love someone whether they are from the same/opposite gender. It's just that Furihata is also those people who is still confused about the concept of bisexuality. What happen to Furihata actually happened to someone who I am close with who is bisexual but because the usual opinion people around us have regarding this (that it isn't possible for you to swing both ways) they sadly choose to be straight for most of their life. (Tho now they finally accepted who they really are and I can't be more proud on how confident they are with it). I planned from the start to make Furihata bi, and I wanted to make my character as close to reality as possible, and sadly in my place bi is still considered as something weird and not many people can't understand the concept, so I want to put that into my story that even though it is something normal but because what society thinks about it someone who is bi also began to doubt their own preference. So, once again sorry if I offended anyone who read this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this.. seriously... sorry if the summary sucks.. That's the best I can think of to summarize this whole story..English is a foreign language for me so feel free to tell me if you spot any grammar error~ This story happens when they all in uni during their 2nd semester spring break....


End file.
